vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-993
Summary SCP-993 is a children's television program entitled "Bobble the Clown" which first began airing in ██/██/19██. SCP-993 seems to have been made in the style of an educational cartoon, with the primary plot of most episodes being the titular character, Bobble the Clown, learning a new skill or activity. The program appears to have no supporting cast and the setting of the program often changes between episodes. SCP-993's anomalous properties become obvious when the program is viewed. Anyone watching aged ten years or older will immediately fall unconscious when the program begins and will remain incapacitated until the end of the program, later reporting a stabbing headache immediately before blacking out. Children under the age of ten viewing SCP-993 later report that it teaches and advocates activities such as cannibalism, murder, torture, EXPUNGED. These activities appear to become ingrained in the subject's mind; repeated exposure to SCP-993 can result in permanent psychotic and schizophrenic symptoms. Episodes of SCP-993 are regularly broadcast from a currently unknown source, but since ██/██/20██, all broadcasts have been successfully intercepted using Protocol Upsilon-Beta 3 and blocked from public viewing. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-C | 1-B Name: SCP-993, Bobble The Clown | War, Adravoss Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: At least tens of thousands of years old (Has long existed since the time when cavemen existed) Classification: Safe-Class Anomalous Entity, Sentient Television Programme, Eldritch Entity | Embodiment of War Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Anyone watching aged ten years or older will immediately fall unconscious when the program begins and remain incapacitated until the end of the program, while children with repeated exposure can have schizophrenic and psychotic symptoms, desiring to commit depraved acts), Non-Corporeal (Exists only inside Television Programmes, and stated that he also took form as an idea of fire in the past), Nigh Omnipresence, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation (Forced a doctor into his programme, making him disappear in the real world) | Intangibility (Unable to get hurt when a doctor tried to shoot him inside the programme), Knifemanship (Skilfully removed multiple facial extremities with a butcher knife) | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Embodies War), Higher-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is only a television program) | Street level (Killed a doctor using a large butcher knife) | Hyperverse level (Embodies War, one of SCP-343's Horsemen of the Apocalypse. As such, he should be comparable to SCP-053 as the Horseman of Death, who SCP-682's Leviathan form merely acts as her steed) Speed: Immobile (Only appears inside television programmes), possibly Nigh Omnipresent (Exists in various forms, such as paintings, and was once even a living idea amongst men) | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Below Average | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Unknown | Hyperversal Durability: Unknown; its nature as an idea, and resultant intangibility makes it extremely difficult to kill | Hyperverse level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Range: 'Planetary (Exists as a living idea of fire amongst caveman in the past; can currently manifest in television broadcasts) | Melee Range | Hyperversal 'Standard Equipment: None Notable | Butcher Knife | None Notable Intelligence: Very High, is knowledgeable about multiple subjects that are taboo, such as cooking human flesh, setting buildings on fire, torture and etc. Once he gets wind of The Foundation, he starts hatching ideas on how to breach containment for several SCPs and murder researchers involved in their containment, even showing detailed knowledge of their daily routines and habits. Weaknesses: Insane, sadistic and easily angered, his broadcasts can be blocked | None Notable Key: In the Real World | Inside Television Programme | Horseman of War (Competitive Eschatology Canon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Evil Characters Category:Clowns Category:Evil Clowns Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1